The Digimon Wars Rewrite
by Tarranium
Summary: This is a rewrite of an epic story that I wrote years ago, don't bother with the original. This is better. ( - )
1. Chapter 1

**The Digimon Wars**

Chapter 1 Enter the Digital World

There is a place which is completely digital but yet it isn't, there are beings in this world who breath, eat and socialize just like humans.

But our story begins with a young man who is almost 18, little does he know that before he's even legally an adult he's going to do horrific crimes and rule an empire.

His name is Michael, a brilliant 17 year old who has had a harsh life. He hates humanity for multiple reasons, but the reason why he hates it for the most part is simple. The world doesn't accept his kind of intellect, because his smart he has suffered from the stupidity of all those around him. Except for one person, his little sister called Katie. She's the only one who actually listens to him, but she has also gotten into trouble for listening to him with teachers and other students on the sixth grade.

Michael has gotten in trouble so many times for denying the existence of god or anything supernatural, he has also gotten into trouble for accusing the poor education system for the lack of intelligence.

Also RAP or as he calls it 'Retards Attempting Poetry' and Pop culture that has ruined today's generation. No one believes him when he says the truth, RAP is bad influence. And even worse music.

Today's teenagers smoke, drink and do drugs. Michael is clean and lives mostly on the internet and with video games, he has been caught attempting suicides as well.

Living alone with no friends and unfair parents who are not giving him any money he has fallen to the criminal life of the cybernetic world, frauds, robberies, false information, hacking and anything else to make him some money. Pirating games and such ways of the internet haven't gotten him in trouble thanks to the ways of the computerized world.

His grades are rather low and he hasn't gotten a place to continue studying after he graduated from high school, he lives at home while surrounded by complete morons.

It was early morning, he was just going to take out the trash as he cursed to himself about his lazy parents.

''Hey you... whoever you are, whatcyo dooin?''

Michael wasn't really that surprised to hear the two classic morons that he has forced to watch hanging out in front of his apartment building, as he opened the door and threw the trash in the trash ben he remained silent.

The retards were laughing and pointing. ''Oh helping momma are we? How sad.''

Michael remained quiet and started walking back home, thanks to the law and trouble he had gotten before he no longer accepts the existence of these retards because the last time he got pissed off he beated three people to the hospital.

As he walked away he could easily hear the two morons talking about him behind his back, the only way they feel safe about talking shit about someone.

Once home he was looking at the US election results, it seemed that the son of George W Bush was elected after all.

''The son of George W. Bush gets elected to be the president of USA. *Sigh* Here we go again, probably next week they are going to invade Iraq or something.''

He looked at the pill case next to him on his table, they were for his sickness that he had. A panic disorder, it blocked almost all social life from him. But once he got his pills he started to be more open about himself only to find out that people were rotten and unforgiving.

As he closed his browser and opened his games folder to browse through some games a pop up message came up in the bottom right corner saying: 'Click here if you want to make a difference.'

Michael sighed, probably some damn ad or virus that somehow got on his computer. Nevertheless, he decided to click it for the hell of it.

The screen then turned black and text appeared, it said: 'Are you ready to make the ultimate sacrifice for a better world?'

Michael was confused, but he typed in: 'Yes, anything to make this world better.'

Michael wasn't surprised by the reply: 'Are you absolutely sure?'

Michael then typed in: 'Yes, I've had enough!'

Then the screen turned into what seemed like a tunnel of data, it was odd and oddly enough it started to look like it came out of the screen. When Michael stood up he realized that the tunnel was indeed coming out! He didn't know what to do, he took a look at the shining light in the end of the tunnel. He couldn't see anything but he could hear cheering, without hesitation he grabbed his pills put them in his pocket and jumped in the tunnel.

He didn't even think, he didn't panic for some reason when he started falling in the hole. He didn't even yell, he was falling through a data tunnel that seemed to have its own gravity towards the light. When he finally reached the light he was blinded, he closed his eyes as he fell. He could feel the wind blowing against him, he started to guess that he would hit the ground soon. But he didn't…

He opened his eyes as something grabbed him, it seemed that someone with thin arms grabbed him from behind. Wrapping the arms around his chest and thus lowering his speed somehow.

He tried to have a look but the only thing he saw was a pair of pixie wings? He didn't understand, but he soon forgot about it when they landed instead of crashing on the ground. The person came in front of him and bowed.

''Forgive me but we didn't want you to get hurt my lord.''

Michael was speechless, there was a girl in a pixie outfit…. But that wasn't an outfit... The girl seemed so real, it wasn't possible for that to be a costume! That's when Michael took a quick look around, there were hundreds of small monsters and a few big ones. They were all cheering for him, Michael was so confused that the only thing he could do was to raise his hand a little. When he did the crowd exploded into cheers, he was so surprised he almost fell.

That's when someone pulled his pants a little, as he turned to look at the puller he was surprised to see a big white cat with gloves and a long tail with a ring on it.

''Please follow me.'' She said.

Confused, Michael followed her. As they walked through the crowds who stepped aside as they walked he noticed the pixy girl following them as well, he was so confused he started to think about possibilities. Overdose was the first thing to come to mind, but he quickly changed it to a dream. This was so wild, these odd creatures. What were they?

After walking for a bit Michael noticed how this place was a small town, all of the odd looking citizens followed him and sang an odd song.'' Seize the dreams you had! Protect your beloved friends! You can become stronger! Unknown power dwells in your heart, when its fire is lit! Any wish, it's true! Will surely be granted...show me your brave heart!''

After some walking Michael saw a rather large building which looked like a place for a mayor or something, the nearer they came the more of these odd creatures started leaving the crowd and back to their things.

When they had entered a rather large building they all sat around a rather big table. As they sat down a dozen small creatures quickly brought food and other beverages.

Michael couldn't even take a good look at the servants when they already left the room, as he looked at the food on the table the pixie girl spoke. ''My name's Lilymon and this is Tailmon, you're probably confused about all of this so let us explain.''

Michael couldn't do anything but nod, now the cat thing called Tailmon spoke. ''A few years ago humans visited our world and introduced themselves as saviors and that if any kind of an conflict would happen here they would come to help us. And now there's this huge war going on and we decided to summon you here.''

Michael almost smacked the table. ''How?''

Tailmon continued. ''You see, we asked Valdurmon. He sort of rules the Digital World with the other god Digimon. We asked one of his aides to tell him to summon you here, since he is a god Digimon we figured that he might get you here.''

''So why am I here?'' Michael asked as he grabbed an apple.

Lilymon continued the tale. ''Well the humans before you said that they would help us, so we figured that since you had the same symbol as they had on your home wall we figured that you were one of them.''

''Wait!'' Michael smacked the table. ''You've been spying on me? And what symbol?''

''Well we weren't the ones spying on you.'' Tailmon said with a sad tone. ''Valdurmon told us that you had the same symbol so we figured that you would be a part of them, it's the symbol on the wall.'' Tailmon pointed at the wall behind Michael.

As Michael turned around to see this symbol his eyes widened, his jaw dropped and he almost dropped the apple he had. It was the Nazi symbol.

_What the hell?! The Nazi swastika? The symbol on my rooms wall is the Finnish Air force symbol that's blue and different angled, they mustn't know who or what the Nazis actually were and what did they actually did. It must have been one of their secret projects during the war, but the real question is that did the Soviets get their hands on it? The Soviet Union has reformed thanks to the poor democracy and revolts, but it's been only about a year when they became the Soviet Union again. And if they know how to get in this world then they're going to use it to their advantage, I must be careful._

''Actually.'' Michael started as he turned back around. ''That organization doesn't exist anymore, the symbol on my wall is a completely different organization which I'm not a part of.''

Lilymon and Tailmons faces indicated that their world and dreams were crushed, they were so shocked that they just wanted to cry. But Tailmon jumped on the table and shouted. ''But that doesn't mean that you won't help us right? You have to help us in this war!''

Michael looked at her face, it was clear that she was holding her tears. ''Sorry, but I don't know how I can help you. I'm in a bad shape and I don't know how warfare in this world works.''

Tailmon turned her head aside and closed her eyes, she was just about to let out her tears before Michael continued. ''But if you went through so much trouble getting me here I simply can't refuse, I'll see what I can do.''

Tailmon turned to look at him, she looked at Michael for a while until he smiled. Tailmon jumped to his lap and grabbed him and started crying out of joy, Michael could somewhat imagine what was going on in her head. War is not an easy thing and anyone would do anything to stop it.

After a small briefing session Michael understood what was actually going on in this world, the war here was the very first one that this place had ever faced.

Michael was completely blown away by their culture, they had technology but they didn't use it? It seemed that the Machine Kingdom was the only one who had any kind of technology at their disposal, and they weren't willing to give it to anyone.

Digimon lived peacefully with simple needs, they weren't depended on money like humanity and they always seemed to help each other out. That is when the virus types showed up, it seemed that the virus types started to appear just after the Nazis visited. They first seemed harmless but as more and more Digimon discovered that they were more hostile and more powerful than regular Digimon they started to avoid them. Racism, you can't escape it anywhere as it seemed.

The virus types had rather quickly grown in numbers and they started to outshine the regular Digimon, as jealousy and racism got tenser the leaders of the city states started banning access to their cities so no more virus types would appear in their cities. As things got even more intense the leader of the Digimon world, EmperorGreymon decided that all virus Digimon would not be allowed to live in the regular Digimon cities. Thus all virus types were forced to leave their homes and find some other place to live, there were only a couple virus types Digimon who could actually do something about this hall thing.

BlackOmegamon, ChaosDukemon, BlackImperialdramon, DarkKnightmon, ShadowSeraphimon, QueenChessmon and ChaosSeadramon had decided that they had had enough, they formed an alliance called the Virus Republic. This Republic was purely meant for virus types only, and soon enough their own city started building. The Virusopolis, this place eventually became even bigger than the Digital Worlds capital city. The Grey city which was the capital of the Grey Empire lead by EmperorGreymon who had banished them in the first place, as the virus types became larger in numbers and grew in power they decided to do the unthinkable. Launch an all-out attack, in other words they had declared war on the entire Digital World.

Just as the war had started and a dozen cities states had fell the god Digimon decided to do something about it, even thou they couldn't do anything directly they had called out for help. In this case Michael, it seemed that this war started almost a year after the Nazis visit and that happened over three years ago and when Michael had entered this world something happened in the sky. Just before he came out of the portal it seemed that a shining green light took over the Digital Worlds sky for a few seconds, but no one knew what this meant.

Michael had started to realize how desperate things had become, the virus types were much stronger and only a few armies can even defend themselves against them. It seemed that the virus types had found a way to manipulate data, if this was true then the war has already been decided but only time tells.

The first steps of the war seemed a little confusing to the Digimon but Michael understood it rather well, it almost seemed like a human would be commanding them. Since Digimon had never practiced the art of war it was surprising that they were doing it so well. The virus types first assaulted the core personnel who were in charge of the safety of the Digimons, they destroyed the Royal Knights and the Temple of Angels. After that they destroyed the Monks of the Gods.

The Royal Knights were the most powerful Digimon in the Digital World who watch over the Digital World and maintain order, the way they were killed is still a mystery.

The Temple of Angels is a floating temple with angel Digimon who were organized over a hundred years ago in the Digital World time. Their job was to keep the secrets of manipulating data and hold the deepest secrets of the Digital World. But with them gone no one knows what's going to happen.

The Monks of the Gods are Digimon who have devoted their lives into serving the God Digimon, only a handful survived and now live in secrecy. It seemed that they are the ones responsible for Michael being here, they are the ones who are able to talk to the Gods.

After listening for their stories for hours Michael began getting tired, he yawned and stretched his muscles.

''I'm sorry but I need some rest.''

Lilymon gasped. ''Oh, we're sorry! We didn't notice how time flew by! Please forgive us!''

Michael was a little embarrassed. ''It's no big deal, can I have a place to sleep?''

Tailmon quickly jumped off the chair and to the side of his chair. ''Please follow me.''

Michael followed the white big cat through some halls and after some walking they stopped and she bowed to him. ''This is your room.''

Michael opened the door and inside was a room straight from a luxury hotel, even thou there were no electronic devices the room looked very luxurious. The bed, couch and carpet seemed to be done with outmost care and there was a big table in front of the blue couch for some odd reason. Michael looked at the room in awe and turned to Tailmon. ''Thank you.''

Tailmon bowed once more. ''Thank you.''

As she started walking off Michael went inside, the room had a lot of room and all the fabrics were of fine quality. He was amazed by how much effort they went through to please him. Michael looked outside the window where happy Digimon citizens walking around, talking, trading and other everyday business. He took a deep breath. ''With this much faith in me, I shall not fail you. I will create the perfect world of no conflict and no ridiculous laws and rules.''

He turned around and just noticed a map on the wall, it was a painting but a map nonetheless. He looked at it, it looked nothing like Earth. The planet seemed to be mostly land and huge lakes, there was only one ocean and it circled the entire planet. It almost looked like a ring, Michael looked at the painting noticed a triangle that said: "You are here". Michael looked and noticed that if they were really there then they were rather close to the ocean and some other big places such as a desert and a jungle, he looked to the north and saw markings of mountains. He then looked south and saw a black circle that had some writing next to it that said: "Darkness"

He was confused by it but quickly threw it out of his mind, he walked to the window again and spoke to himself as he watched the happy citizens running about. "This…Place, is so strange. Yet, so…Charming. I don't know what it is, but…I feel like, I belong here…"

He sighed and looked at the bed that looked so good right about now, he shrugged his shoulder and took some of his clothes off so he had only his underwear and t-shirt and jumped on the bed. "Well, tomorrow we'll see if this is all a dream or not."

And he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 And So It Begins**

When the morning came Michael was walking back and forth at the window. He had woken up in confusion, for a moment he had forgotten all about yesterday and when it all had come back to him he was slightly shocked and couldn't stop pacing in front of his window. He had witnessed how the morning sun had awoken the Digimon and how kids were the first to get outside to play, it all seemed just like in a some small town in the human world.

_So this isn't a dream either huh? And I thought I was hallucinating but it doesn't seem that way. But the main question remains, how am I supposed to help them? It's just….How?_ He thought to himself.

That's when his thoughts were interrupted when Tailmon came in. She carefully opened the door and said. ''Is it alright to come in?"

''That's alright.'' Michael said as he stopped his pacing, he sat on the couch and looked curiously at Tailmon. She came in and closed the door behind her, she looked a little humorous because she was standing on her toes in order to reach the door handle. When she had closed the door she turned to Michael. "Did you have a good night's sleep?"

Michael scratched his head, when he had woken up he had quickly gotten his clothes back on but still desired to go back to sleep because the bed was so soft. "Well, it's a very good bed to sleep on."

Tailmon smiled. "I'm glad."

She pointed at the map on the wall. "Did you have a look at that map?"

Michael nodded and Tailmon continued. "Great, do you have any plans on what we should do?"

Michael wondered for a moment. "Do you have an army?"

Tailmon shook her head. "No, we're only refugees."

Michael rubbed his chin. "Then who is in charge of defeating the virus types?"

"EmperorGreymon, didn't I tell you?"

Michael continued rubbing his chin. "Just reminding myself, well…can you bring me a glass of water I-"

Michael was shocked, he just remembered that he didn't have his pill case here. If he didn't have his pills, then…He held his head as Tailmon nodded. "Sure, anything else?"

Michel shook his head. "No, just water."

Michael watched as Tailmon left the room, he wanted to yell. How could he have forgotten about something so important?! He grinned his teeth as he started thinking about it, the effects of the medicine would be gone in a few days and his mind would be rendered useless!

Michael kicked the couch and moved it a little, the couch made a lot of noise and sounded like something broke. He turned around to see Lilymon standing in the open doorway. "I-Is everything alright?"

Michael sighed. "It's okay, I'm just thinking about stuff."

"If there's anything I can do to help, then just ask."

Michael looked at her worried face, he turned to the window and looked at some clouds. They were big white clouds that happened to be the shape of an airplane, Michael found it a little humorous and started walking towards Lilymon. "Let's get Tailmon and go for a walk."

As Michael was walking down the dirt road accompanied by Tailmon and Lilymon every single Digimon they passed either cheered or bowed, it was a little strange but Michael found it a bit amazing.

He liked the feeling of actually being respected, he looked how kids stopped their playing to see him, how Digimon stopped their working to look at him, how the Digimon in front of him stood aside to make him way and to salute him properly. He was honored, he chuckled as he waved to some Digimon. When they had been walking for a while They stopped at the city gates, Michael leaned on one of the pillars and started talking. "I don't know what to do, I have no clue how to lead an army here. But like I said, I will try. Anyway, I have a small plan. I'm thinking that we should go meet EmperorGreymon and try to persuade him to give me some of his troops."

Tailmon and Lilymon nodded, Michael was about to continue when he noticed something. The forest in front of them…The trees had started to either move of fall, he stopped leaning and looked at the forest. After a moment he saw rather big black Digimon coming out of the forest. Lilymon and Tailmon were both shocked, they yelled in unison. "The virus types!"

All the Digimon that happened to hear the scream carried it on and soon alarm bells started ringing and the entire town was in panic, Michael looked at the virus Digimon who had started running towards them. In total there were a dozen of them, they looked like big dogs with black and white tiger-like color patterns. Lilymon started flying and put her hands together and put them like a gun. "They're a BlackGarurumon scouting party, Tailmon! Get the other champion Digimon! I'll hold them off!"

Tailmon nodded and started running into the town on all fours, Michael looked at Lilymon whose hands had been surrounded what looked like a big closed rose. The rose opened and glowed, Lilymon yelled. "Flower Cannon!"

Michael was awed when Lilymon's hands shot out a big blast of energy at the attacking BlackGarurumon, they dodged it but it made them to slow down a little because Lilymon kept on shooting and forcing the BlackGarurumon to keep on dodging rather than charging. "Run Michael!"

Michael didn't hesitate, he started running into the town. After a few minutes of running he was greeted by Tailmon who was accompanied by Garurumon and Greymon, they weren't many in number but they were still looking ready for a fight.

Tailmon stopped in front of him while the other Digimon kept on running. Michael looked confused. "Where did those guys come from?"

"No time to explain, just get to safety!"

Michael looked as Tailmon ran after them, he continued running to the town square. In the open are there were almost all the Digimon in the town. They were shivering in fear, they looked to him in hope of salvation and safety. Michael felt sick, he wanted to help them but couldn't. He turned around after hearing an explosion, he looked as one of the BlackGarurumon was running straight towards him. Michael was paralyzed in fear, he just looked at the big black and white wolf was running straight for him.

Michael was just about to close his eyes when he saw that a big fireball hit the wolf's back and it stopped to turn around, he watched as the BlackGarurumon ran a little bit back to bite one of the Greymon's arms. He watched as the Greymon shrugged BlackGarurumon off and started to breath fire on him, BlackGarurumon didn't care about it and jumped behind Greymon and started pushing him as much as he could.

Michael understood something as he saw how easily the BlackGarurumon managed to push Greymon down and to push him towards Michael, the virus types are much stronger than regular Digimon. That's why the normal typed Digimon are unable to win this war!

Michael watched as BlackGarurumon dragged Greymon near him, BlackGarurumon howled and jumped towards Michael. Michael was afraid, he looked as the black wolf was in the air coming right at him. He didn't even notice when Greymon launched another fireball at BlackGarurumon and knocked him to a building that shattered under its weight.

Michael watched as the panting Greymon stood up and walked to Michael, the big dinosaur Digimon roared and yelled. "Stay away from our savior!"

Michael knew that Digimon could speak but Greymon's loud and deep voice still scared him, he looked as BlackGarurumon jumped in front of Greymon and started breathing blue fire at him. Michael watched as Greymon commenced into a duel of fire, the two Digimon tried to beat each other in this struggle of fire. Michael looked as the two pillars of fire were pretty evenly matched until BlackGarurumon stepped it up a notch and defeated Greymon in the struggle, he watched as Greymon was consumed by the blue flames and roared in pain. He watched as BlackGarurumon stopped breathing fire and how Greymon stood there for a second and then exploded into small green bits of data. Michael witnessed how Greymon had died, a Digimon had died. How a Digimon had died trying to protect him, he looked at the citizens who were behind him screaming in panic and fear. Michael grinned his teeth and yelled, he yelled from the bottom of his lungs and yelled to the sky.

Everyone was confused about him yelling and no one noticed how some of Greymon's data turned blue and started flying back towards Michael, the data was absorbed by Michael and soon enough he started glowing white. The blinding light that came from him started getting stronger as his body had started to expand, it expanded and expanded. His body was now much larger than the Greymon who had perished and had started to take shape, slowly it Michael grew horns and a tail, big stomach and big feet, strong arms, horns, big teeth and a big mouth. Hr wasn't a Greymon, he was a VirusGeoGreymon. When his transformation was complete the light quickly faded and revealed that Michael had turned into a black and blue Greymon that was much larger than the Greymon who had just died. Michael opened his eyes and roared loudly, the citizens had to cover their ears and the BlackGarurumon seemed frightened. Michael looked at the BlackGarurumon who had started to take a few steps back, Michael laughed and kept staring at him.

Michael looked at himself and grinned, he had become a BlackGreymon. He looked at the cowarding BlackGarurumon who seemed so small right now, Michael roared and called his attack. "Mega Flame!"

Michael's mouth was filled with bright red flames and when he opened his jaws he freed them, he watched as the BlackGarurumon perished in flames. Michael let out a big laugh and looked around, he saw that the others were still fighting some BlackGarurumon at the gate. He started running through the now narrow streets and jumped over some building to get to the gate quickly. No one saw him as he jumped on one BlackGarurumon who was engaged in a flame duel with a Greymon, the wolf let out a wheeping cry as he was destroyed into bits of data by Michael's foot. Michael looked around and saw that the remaining nine BlackGarurumon had seen him and started to flee. Michael didn't pursue them because he knew that his size didn't give him the speed he would have needed to catch them.

He turned around to see the open jaws of the Greymon, Garurumon, Lilymon and Tailmon. Michael laughed. "I found a way to help!"

He laughed some more until he started glowing white again and got turned back into his human form, as soon as the while glow had vanished he saw blurry images and fainted.

_Fog, so much fog… Wet grass, moonlight and slow warm wind. Shapes taking form in the fog… Big feet marching slowly in unison, ground shaking and slow quiet growling. Loud footsteps getting closer, forms taking shape. Greymon's marching behind their leader. A big VirusGeoGreymon, it growled and looked straight at him. It started quickly running at him and launched a huge flamethrower at him._

Michael woke up panting, he put his hands on his face and was collecting his thoughts. "God damn nightmares."

"You're okay!"

Michael barely got his hands off his face when Tailmon jumped to his bed and hugged him while sobbing. Michael looked at her and around himself and noticed that he was in his room, it was then when he saw Lilimon who was holding her tears.

Marcus held his head. "Wait, did I transform into one of…You?"

Lilimon nodded. "You somehow digivolved into a VirusGeoGreymon, it was scary. You digivolved into one of 'them'"

Lilimon took a step forward. "Did something happen?"

Marcus petted Tailmon who was still sobbing. "One of those dog things attacked me and one of those orange dinosaurs came to my aid, when he died I just…snapped. I don't really know what happened."

Lilimon took a step forward. "Well, whatever it was I'm glad that you're on our side. The bad thing is that we have to leave now."

"Why?"

"Now the virus types know where we are, we must leave in order to prevent another attack."

Marcus rubbed his chin as Tailmon finally calmed down and stood up while apologizing. "You're right, now that they know that we're here they won't be holding back. They most likely want me dead now that they know of my existence. How soon will we be ready to leave?"

"We're already preparing to leave, while most Digimon don't want to leave they are still packing up and preparing to leave their homes behind." Lilimon replied.

Marcus stood up from the bed and walked to the window to see the Digimon packing their belongings. "I know that leaving your home isn't fun, do they understand the threat we're facing?"

"Yes."

"Good, how long until we're ready to leave?"

"About an hour." Lilimon said.

Michael sighed, he looked at the many different types of Digimon who were preparing to leave their home behind. There was a large variety of Digimon including:Poromon, Nyaromon, Tanemon, Koromon, kokomon, Tokomo, Piyomon, Azuramon, Elecmon, Lopmon, Patamon, Plotmon and Agumon.

Michael sighed again and turned around to look at Lilimon, he crossed his arms and looked down. "I don't want to make them leave their homes behind but it just isn't safe now that the enemy knows where we are, do you have any suggestions on where we should go?"

Michael looked at Lilimon who began to think, after almost a minute or so she smiled. "I know a place, what about the human worl-"

"No!"

Lilimon was startled, she looked at Michael who glared at her angrily. Michael turned around and sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just. I don't know, I mean. It is an option but even if we would go there then how? How would we get there?"

Lilimon took a step forward. "There's a portal to the human world in Mount Hope."

Michael turned round to Lilimon with a confused look. "Mount Hope? Who names these places? And what is it?"

"Well, it is said that in Mount Hope there is a shrine to Valdurmon and that its monks are capable of traveling between worlds."

Michael looked into Lilimons eyes and started walking towards her, Lilimon was slightly scared and took a step back. "And you decide to tell me about this just now?"

Lilimon was shaking a little. "I-I d-didn't think t-that you would care that much."

"Are you sure that the shrine is real?"

Lilimon nodded. "Some of its monks have visited us and various different cities before the war."

Michael smiled and grabbed her shoulder. "Then, that's where we're headed. Do you have a map?"

Lilimon nodded and ran out of the room to look for the map, Michael smiled and turned to the window again. He saw how Tailmon was outside helping some little Digimon with their packing. He sighed again. "How will Earth react to Digimon….?"

Michael and the Digimon of the village had been traveling for six straight hours now, the huge convoy was shaped like a long rope. The outer part of the convoy was being protected by all the Greymon and a few other champion level Digimon while in the middle there was everyone else. Michael, Lilimon and Tailmon were in the front of the convoy. During this long travel they had told Michael of everything going on in this world.

He had gained more knowledge on how this war between virus types and other types of Digimon had started, it seemed that the situation was much more complicated that he had predicted. The virus Digimon were actually rather few in number a few years ago in here, to what he had been told virus types were a minority with barely any rights. A virus type Digimon was rarely seen in any place working, no one wanted to hire them because of all stories they had heard about virus types. It seemed that a stereotypical virus type Digimon was one that wanted young Digimon to follow them and then it would kill them and eat their data in order to repair its own corrupted data.

This story only actually happened a few times, the virus that actually changed Digimon was much like some sort of a disease in the human world. No one would go near them in fear of infection and death. If you caught a virus here then you were doomed. Viruses have never been removed from a Digimon before, only certain types of Digimon could actually catch the virus but it was still largely believed that anyone anywhere could be infected by the virus if they hanged out with a virus type Digimon.

From Michael had learned the virus itself didn't actually do anything, it only seemed to make Digimon much stronger and different color. This all seemed like when slaves were freed in the human world.

When the virus types had had enough and decided to fight for their freedom and rights, the first victims were innocent Digimon and thus the emperor of the Digital World had to come in and stop them. EmperorGreymon had called his generals and ordered them to collect their armies, he had thought that they virus types could easily be destroyed but he didn't know that they were actually even more organized and loyal than his own armies.

The virus types didn't have a single leader unlike the Digital World had with EmperorGreymon. They had a council, this council consisted of Khaosmon, ChaosDukemon, BlackOmegamon and BlackImperialdramon. These Digimon also had killed some of EmperorGreymons generals.

Magnadramon was a ruler of a floating sky temple known as the Golden Shield, this temple produced some of the finest soldiers of EmperorGreymons army including some of his generals bodyguards. Those days were over when ChaoDukemon and his pet attacked it and killed everyone.

ChaosDukemon had been an apprentice there before he was consumed by the virus and kicked out of the temple, he now had his revenge.

The Royal Knights, they were like the CIA was to the USA. They belonged to EmperorGreymon and did all sorts of secret work, including taking out powerful Digimon. One of the old members of the Royal Knights was BlackImperialdramon, when he had gotten the virus he was kicked out. Later when the cirus revolution had started he had lured them out and killed everyone single one of them one by one.

Chaosmon had challenged EmperorGreymons greatest general, VictoryGreymon and defeated him. VictoryGreymon was the only Digimon in existence who wa sin some ways stronger than EmperorGreymon so this had panicked the entire Digital World, virus types were too powerful to not to take seriously.

While all this was happening BlackOmegamon attacked the "capital" city of the Digital World, Taisinki. The virus types had timed their attack perfectly because all of this was happening at the same time and EmperorGreymons army base was too far in order to help any of these places, BlackOmegamon had led this attack accompanied with thousands and thousands of virus type Digimon. Once they had almost completely destroyed the city they had rebuilt it with a military sense and renamed it Helsinki.

EmperorGreymon had collected his remaining generals to meet him in his hidden fortress near Helsinki. AncientGreymon and ShineGreymon.

EmperorGreymon had many allies including HervulesKabuterimon, HiAndromon, MedievalDukemon, Rosemon and CrapLeomon.

Michael was also told about the Dragon island that was in a civil war, he didn't care about it too much thou.

Michael and the others just got out of the forest after their six hour walk, they had managed to get to an open grassy area with some rocks around perfect for sitting. Michael turned around and raised his voice. "Everyone! We're taking a rest here! Pass it along!"

Many Digimon cheered in exhaustion, Michael looked how some Digimon started running to the field and how children started cheering when they would finally get to rest. He watched how the Greymon took most of the stuff everyone was carrying and taking them to the middle of the field. Michael walked with them to the middle of the field and watched how exhausted everyone was, he was approached by Lilimon. "You should take some rest as well."

Michael laughed a little. "Easy for you to say, you flew the whole way here and I'm in charge of this little migration. I can't rest."


End file.
